The Awakening
by TearfulSofty
Summary: Eight teenagers are about to get caught in the middle of the Supernatural Human World. If they don't accept their fates in time will they survive. SLASH, rating will go higher.


**Hey guys sorry about the long wait. I don't really have a good excuse on why I haven't update but I was just taking a mini vacation. But I have been thinking about this story and I have come up with a lot of ideas on how this story should go. And I had to redo the whole thing. Again I am sorry. **

**Chapter One: The Raven Covenant**

Melissa Rose sat immobile staring at the three people in front of her. She is trying to focus and warp her of mind around the news she been keeping from them. She also doesn't want to say anything because then she has to knowledge that things will happen that will be out of their control.

"Melissa" a gentle voice breaks her out of her train of thoughts. She looks towards the face of the other female in the room, Jennifer Michaels, "sweetie is there a reason you requested us here."

"Y. . . Y. . ." she clears her throat "yes sorry." They smile and nod encouragingly.

She takes a deep breath, 'let us just get this over with' she thinks to herself. "As you all have known that recently we have been sensing that something big is coming." The three nod.

"I have witness a group of teenagers coming into their powers." She says quickly.

"Teenagers?" the youngest one, Alexander Scott, question softly. "How old are they?"

"They're all about sixteen maybe a year older" Melissa answered. She looks at the shocked faces of Jennifer and Alex. Then she turns to the one person that has remained quiet and calm throughout the whole conversation, Lucas Ward.

"You know didn't you?" she asked him.

"I had a vision" he nods his head "but I couldn't say for sure. I wasn't able get a clear picture."

She nods her head "okay" she takes a deep breath "I know this is very confusing for all of us. These kids are **too** young to be showing signs of their powers but we cannot stop the awakening from happening. We won't able to bind their powers because . . ." She trails off.

"Because of what? Does it have something do with why I couldn't get a clear picture in my vision?" Lucas asks. She nods her head yes looking down at the floor.

"She's scared and nervous" Alex states. She laughs humorlessly 'fucking empathy asshole' she thinks to herself.

Jennifer reaches out grabbing her hands forcing Melissa to look at her "Melissa, whatever it is you have to tell us."

Melissa looks into the eyes of her three best friends. They have stood by her side for the past six hundred years. They have shared many experiences together; fought in many wars both supernatural and human worlds, and each time they out barely surviving. But this time it's different, they won't know the final outcome until the end.

"These kids are the Originals" she forces the words out.

Their eyes widen and mouths began to open but no words to come out. She doesn't have to have Alex's power to know that their afraid. She comes to know that feeling very well over the past weeks.

"Are. . . Are you sure?" Jennifer asks. Melissa nods the head.

"But the original died out long ago" Alex points out.

"Yes I know" Melissa replies "but their powers have been passed down to these guys therefore making them the Originals."

"What should we do?" Lucas asked "I mean the Originals were the most powerful beings on earth, hell even God wasn't able to control them!"

"I know" Melissa states "believe I know but I don't think we are able to do anything about it right now."

"Maybe I won't have to" Alex says. The three others look towards him confusedly "I mean a few years back I did some research on the Originals. And I found out that they were very isolated and peaceful people."

The three looked at him like he was crazy. He sighs and continues "yes I know they destroyed dozens of ancient civilizations but that was only because they attack first. The Originals only just retaliated, so if don't do anything to piss them off we'll be ok."

Alex sat there with a smug smile as they agreed with him.

"Well that might be problem because of the Cullens and Quileutes involvement" Melissa says.

"How are they involved?" Jennifer asks.

Melissa reaches in to the bag on floor and pulls out eight student folders. Lucas rising an eyebrow and asks "did you steal those from my office?"

She looks straight at him and smiles when she answers "yes, you may be my boss Lucas but I still rank higher than you." Lucas snorts while Alex and Jennifer laugh.

"These are eight students that will be the next Originals" Melissa says "Liam Blake, Jasmine O'Brien, Monica Lee, Lisa Manning, and Angel Manning are all currently enroll as sophomores in Forks High."

Alex, Jennifer, and Lucas stare at the photos and looking through each folder for any information that can be useful. Lucas surprise is to learn that these are the kids who are destined to be the Original. He knows these are good kids; they never gotten into any trouble, also gotten straight A's, and always heard good things about them from their teachers.

"What about the three folders you have?" Alex asks Melissa.

She opens the first folder "this is Morgan Lewis he just moved here from Phoenix and will attend Forks High as a sophomore tomorrow morning. He is Charlie Swan's ex-wives' nephew."

Jennifer laughs humorlessly "are you fucking serious?" she demands. "He's related to leech loving Isabella Swan?"

"Yes" Melissa says. "Isabella is Edward Cullen's mate and we all know how protective vampires are it comes to their mates." They all nod remember their encounter with a covenant of vampires years ago.

Melissa hands Morgan's folder to Lucas so he could look through it. She opens the next door folders "these do I am extremely worried about, Seth Clearwater and Adrianna Sage. Seth is a member of the Quileute tribe but due to his grades and placement test will being attending Forks starting tomorrow."

"And Adrianna has been enrolled in the Forks for the past three years now. She is half Quileute but because she is the product of an affair the Elders don't recognize her as a Quileute member."

"Is she related to one of the Shifters?" Alex asked.

"Yes, Sam Uley" she answers "and he does know Adrianna is his sister."

"How's their relationship?" Jennifer asks.

"So far nonexistence" Melissa answers "but due to him shifting he may want to start getting to know and protect her, same goes for Seth. Sam is the Alpha until Jacob Black shifts and takes his rightful place. Until then we need to be careful around Sam and his two other pack members."

"Speaking of the Quileute wolves" Alex speaks up. "I been noticing two other boys have begun showing signs and it is possible that they will shift within the next three months."

"That makes five, this makes them the biggest pack so far in Quileute history and Black has even begun showing signs" Lucas points out.

Melissa nods her head "it may have something to do with the Originals Witches coming back but I can't say for sure."

Before Lucas could say anything more Jennifer interprets him "what about the rest of the witches? Thought there was supposed to be to more?"

"I thought that too" Melissa says "I was thinking that may somewhere during the time they were around they spilt up into small covenants and spread out. It makes sense if you consider finding evidence of them all over the world."

They agreed with her hoping that she was right. They didn't think they would be able to handle eight originals.

"Any word or sign from the Original Vampires and Werewolves returning because if the Originals Witches are comeback they could too" Alex asked shudders at even thinking about them. Both Lucas and Jennifer go pale at the mention of them.

"No" Melissa answers quietly fear lacing her voice as the others look relieved "there haven't been any evidence from them over the last millennia."

Comfortable silences surround the group before Lucas is the first the break it "make should we do about these guys" he waves the folder in his hands to indicate what he's talking about.

"We'll look after them, have to, who knows what will happen if they don't receive proper training on controlling their powers" she answers. "I know that we are all sacred, Witches may be the most power beings earth; more power than the Vampires, the Werewolves, the Hunters, and the Shifters combine. But we are dealing with Original Witches, God himself created them but he's never been able to control nor killed them. We have to be on high alert for coming weeks."

They look at her nodding their no words past between them for the five minutes. "I think the meeting should end" Melissa says.

They nodded again unable to form words. They get up giving Melissa a hug. As they walk to her front door she speaks to them "get some rest will need it."

**Okay guys I hope you like the rewrite of chapter one. I know it's like my first version and the next three will be almost the same but I added some more information. Again I am so sorry that I haven't been updating. Also, while I was away I came up with a full outline of this story and I have twenty plus chapters.**

**I will update soon I promise. All the alerts that I have gotten really motived me so thank you for them. Chapters two – four I will delete them I have rewrite those sorry.**

**And if any of you guys are Teen Wolf fans check out me other story Breaking Dawn. I will update that soon. **

**P.S. I the pictures of the main Cast and the Raven Covenant on my bio.**


End file.
